Cure Cyan
is a main character appearing in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. She is the magical alter ego of Minotori Ema, an average girl from Japan. Cure Cyan is the Pretty Cure nature and wind. Her main color is green and she protects the green rainbow. Her partner is Green, a color guard from Skyriver. General Information Appearance Cure Cyan has bright green colored hair. Her hair reaches to her hips and is worn opened without any hair accessory. Her eyes are light green colored. Cure Cyan's outfit consists of a dark green dress whose skirt has a white frilly layer underneath the actual layer. The sleeves of the dress are cyan green colored and are puffy. The sleeves have green trims. The collar of the dress has green trims. Around her hips, she wears a dark green belt, where her Color Commune is attached to. Cyan wears dark green arm warmers with green trims. She also wears dark green ankle boots with cyan green colored, and either have cyan green colored folds at the top. As of the third season, Cure Cyan has shorter hair. When transforming into Cure Cyan in episode 31, her basic outfit slightly changes. Unlike in her normal form, her hair is tied back to a small ponytail, which is hold by a pink ribbon. The pink ribbon shows two white stripes. The top of her dress is cyan green colored and resembles a blouse with puffy sleeves. The dark green dress is sewn to the blouse. The rest of the dress and the arm warmers stay unchanged, while she now wears brown boots that end under her knees. Cyan green ribbons are tied around her boots. In Holidays at Skyriver, Cure Cyan and the other Cures, all gain small, white, angel-like wings that are floating close to their back. She wears a white tiara with a green jewel in the center of the tiara. The tiara is a fragment of the Heavenly Tiara. Else than that, the outfit hasn't changed. As Precious Cure Cyan, she wears a turquoise green dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. A grass green, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. A dark green cloth is tied around her hip, where a lime green bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with green trims. Cure Cyan wears green bracelets where a dark green fabric is attached to. Her hair is kept opened. Etymology - Her Cure alias comes from the name of a color and the given name Cyan. The English word meaning is "greenish blue", ultimately derived from Greek kyanos.http://www.behindthename.com/name/cyan Powers Cure Cyan holds the power of the green rainbow, which gives her the ability to use wind based attacks. She is the Pretty Cure of nature and needs her Color Commune to transform. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Magical Paint Over!". Later she also learns to summon a holy item with which she can use more powerful attacks. In the German dubs, Cyan introduces herself with "Der sanfte Wind der Natur! Cure Cyan!", which can be translated as "The soft wind of nature! Cure Cyan!". Weapons * - Cure Cyan's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Cure Cyan's primary weapon in Rainbow Star, which she summons by calling "Bloom Out!" and then introduces the rapier with . Attacks Cure Cyan’s attacks are all based on the element of air, which is represented by the wind in Cyan’s case. As Cyan has the power of nature and naturality, all of her attacks include natural objects, like leaves or plants. For example, Cure Cyan’s Hanami Rapier was created from a red rose. Cure Cyan is also the only Pretty Cure of her team to have a defensive attack. Solo Attacks *'Green Circle:' Cure Cyan's first attack that was first used in ''Sky Pretty Cure'' episode 04. First, Cure Cyan draws three circles with her hands and then holds them to her chest. Then she calls: "Bring back the colors of nature!" and starts spinning. After that, she wavs all three rings at Katahowa's direction and shouts: "Pretty Cure Green Circle!" The rings explode and the Katahowa is purified. *'Windy Mirror:' Cure Cyan's first and only defensive attack. First, Cure Cyan stretches out her arms to each direction and shouts: "Windy Mirror!". Then a big windy wall appears before the attack/enemy and dodges/destroys it. *'Crystal Breeze:' Cure Cyan's attack that she can only use with her Grün Crystal. First Cure Cyan summons her Heaven Crystal by calling: "Full power of fresh green colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!" Then she puts both of her hands down to earth. She forms both to fists and small hurricanes appear. Then she shouts: "Pretty Cure! Crystal Breeze!" and kicks the hurracnes towards the enemy. The enemy gets purified. *'Natural Green Tornado:' Cure Cyan's attack in Rainbow Star. First, Cure Cyan appears in front of a green background. Then she stretches both of her arms away from her body, moving them in circles. Then she pushes those swirls to the middle, right in front of her, calling "Pretty Cure!". She claps and the swirls form a tornado. Then she shouts: "Natural Green Tornado!" and puts her arms behind her body. Then the tornado starts spinning and heads towards the enemy to purify it. Group Attacks *'Cold Explosion:' The group attack which Cure Cyan, Cure Azure and Cure Whitney can use when they are together. So far, the attack only appeared in the first season and remained unused in the later seasons. *'Rainbow Heart Hurricane:' The first group purification attack which all Pretty Cures can use together. The attack doesn't require any weapons but was powered by the Rainbow Tears in the 25th episode of Sky Pretty Cure. *'Rainbow Crystal Fantasy:' The Pretty Cure's purification attack, which they can only use with their Heaven Crystals. The attack was only used in the last episodes of Sky Pretty Cure and returns in the seasons RELOADED and The Final Sky Pretty Cure. The Cures fought of Catastrophe with this attack at the end of Sky Pretty Cure. *'Full Rainbow Circle:' A new group attack that the Cures learn to use in Rainbow Star. The attack can also be performed when all eight Pretty Cures are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Cures call the colors of the rainbow. *'Magical Rainbow Finale:' The second group attack for all eight Pretty Cures of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Sky Pretty Cures summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Pretty cure Rainbow Star. *'Precious Espoir Illumination:' Transformation [[Pretty Cure! Magical Paint Over!|'"Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over!"']] - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Midorikusa Emerald to transform into Cure Cyan in Sky Pretty Cure. First Emerald activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a green light. Then, her hair gets changed and styled by a white wind, which some green leaves. She forms her hands to fists and summons a large storm that makes the light disappear, unveiling her dress and her arm protectors. Then, Cyan moves her legs like she was kicking a ball and her boots appear. Then, her Color Commune gets attached to her belt. She lands on a green ground, summoning a strong wind and introduces herself with “Bloom, soft breeze of nature! Cure Cyan!”. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver, Emerald and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Power-Ups Super Cure Cyan is the power-up that Cure Cyan and the others gain during Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver. After they were defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, Princess Alexa sent her power to the girls and Beryl and Turquoise supported her with their Miracle Jewel Lights. Precious Cure Cyan is Cure Cyan's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Along with her friends, Cure Cyan is able to perform Precious Espoir Illumination in her Precious mode. Precious Cure Cyan wears a turquoise green dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. A grass green, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. A dark green cloth is tied around her hip, where a lime green bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with green trims. Cure Cyan wears green bracelets where a dark green fabric is attached to. Her hair is kept opened. Trivia *Cure Cyan is the thrid green colored Pretty Cure. The first were Cure Mint from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Later, they were followed by Cure Felice from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, even though Felice's theme color is rather turquoise than green. *Cure Cyan is the first green colored Pretty Cure to have a normal hair style. *Cure Cyan is the third Pretty Cure to use the power of wind. The first were Cure Windy from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star and Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure!. *However, Cyan is the second green Cure to have the power of wind, after Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Later, another Pretty Cure with those powers appeared in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Starting with Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED!, Cure Cyan is the third Pretty Cure with short hair. The first was Cure Black from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. She is later followed by Cure Chocolat from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. **However, Cure Cyan is the Pretty Cure with the shortest hair. *Cure Cyan is the eigth Pretty Cure, to use a sword-like item. The first were Cure Dream, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, Cure Aqua and Milky Rose from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and her fellow team mate Cure Azure. **However, Cure Cyan is the first Pretty Cure to use a rapier. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Archive: Pretty Cure